The Diary
by BloodySk8t3r
Summary: M for chapter 10. Lemon there. Sora Riku slash. This is about a Diary that Kairi finds while cleaning Sora and Rikus room. What secrets will be found there? What love can be produced? NOW HAS A SSEQUEL!
1. Spring Cleaning

The Diary

RxS

Yaoi

Chapter 1: Spring Cleaning

Kairi looked around at her apartment. She shared it with two boys so of cuorse, she expected it to be a disaster. But this… This was atrocious. She couldn't blame it on the boys, they all had a arty the night before. They were in lockdown overdrive hangover mode. Or so she thought. They weren't even at the house, Cloud and Leon dragged them out this morning to go get a healthy breakfast.

Kairi stepped into the boys room. She started picking up magazines and easily putting them away. She then picked up a notebook. "The Diary" She opened it to the front page curiously. It read a simple message.

The Diary

A Story by Sora Hidashi

The Story Of Me

The Real One.

Kairi took a gulp and closed the notebook and put it under her arm. She walked to her room feeling slightly guilty. After all, she WAS snooping through an 18 year olds mind. She set the notebook on her bed and closed the door behind her as she finished cleaning the house.

TWO HOURS LATER

Kairi had just finished the house and was laying back on the couch watching T.V. She cleverly had placed the magazines all over the floor to make it look like she had never went into the boys room. She could hear Riku laughing as he came up the stairs. The two boys entered and looked around. "Wow, Kai. It looks good in here!" Sora said in his maturing voice, still slightly high pitched. She smiled and kept flicking through channels.

Riku screamed from inside the bedroom. Sora looked in to see what was wrong. "Sora, your story. It's gone!" Sora glanced around thinking of who had come into the room last night. "but I just finished it!" Sora yelled. Kairi looked over at the 18 year old and 20 year old. "What's wrong?"

"A blue notebook has been taken, have you seen it?" Sora asked. Kairi closed her eyes and shook her head. "I think I'm going to go to bed…" She said and the two boys nodded. She entered her room pulling out the notebook from under a pillow.

"Time to see what all the fuss is about." She opened to the front page and saw the scripture again.

The Diary

A Story by Sora Hidashi

The Story Of Me

The Real One.

And on the second page was a picture of the three of them at the beach. The boys laying down and Kairi sitting in between them. Underneath the picture though was a sentence. Best friends always sit between BEST Friends…

Kairi knew she was going to have to read on.


	2. Never Cared, Never Loved

Sorry! Disclaimer: I don't own KH. Happy? I don't. I don't own anything in this story except the plot!

And I'm mad about the no reviewers thing! SO REVIEW!

BTW, Italics are the rtory Sora wrote and Kairi reading it you know?

Chapter 2: Never cared, never loved.

_I sat drawing him. His silver hair falling into his eyes. HE was adorable, scratch that. Sexy, very very sexy. He knew it. He knew I liked him. I told him when I was eight. He laughed it off as a ten year old. He knew though, he always has. He glanced over at me from his spot on the bench. I was drawing the leaves from the tree hanging above him. We were waiting for our best friend Kairi at Central Park. She was late however, like always._

_Riku stood up and motioned with his hand. I quickly put the pad away before Kairi could ask what I was drawing. She came around the corner with a smile and and she ran and clung to Riku. I looked away and started walking to the shelter, our home._

Soras View:

"Kairi! Are you asleep yet?" Sora asked knocking on her door. He heard a lot of shuffling and the door opened.

"What do you want Sora?"

"Well, your eyeliner and hair dye kit. It's going blue tonight! Riku's doing it for me." Sora said. He smiled. She frowned.

"Yeah I'll just go grab it." She said running into her bathroom. She came out with a box and the eye liner. I took it and headed to the kitchen. Riku stood washing his hands and shaking up the dye. "I think she has it." He said out of the blue.

I nodded. "I know she does. Let's let her read it, she does need to know the behind the scenes footage." I handed him the stuff and he set it on the table. He put on the gloves and started working on my hair. I could feel his hands massaging the oo into my hair. I could feel it and I liked it. He knew I did. That's why he was doing it.

"Do we act normal around her Riri? Or do we suspect her?" Riku pulled off the gloves after running them under the water. We'd need them in 45 minutes.

"Sora, we know she has the book so she knows your gay. She hasn't gotten to the kiss yet or she would have came out crying to get a tissue. You know she hates water on her bed. So she just knows about you and that's okay because you're like her brother. Meanwhile... I'm her friend. How do you think she's going to take that?"

Sora shrugged. He sat confuzed on the chair, not knowing how to act. Riku kissed his cheek. "It will be okay."

"I love you." Riku kept his mouth shut. He never said anything back to that. He didn't know what he felt. He knew that it was a lot more than lust, but he didn't know about love. However Sora was sure fire. He thought he knew, he did know. He knew what love was. He'd felt it before, from his parents. Riku never had parents. Never cared and never loved.

Sora pouted and stood up. He walked toward the bathroom to put on the eyeliner for the party. He sadly didn't accomplish his goal. To get Riku so drunk he'd finally smile. He had that same goal tonight.


	3. Hospital Run

Sorry! Disclaimer: I don't own KH. Happy? I don't. I don't own anything in this story except the plot!

1 reviewer and she threatened to kill me.

Review Comments:

JULIANNA: I'm sorry that you don't like slash stories but you are talking to a lesbian who is totally for the GSA. So watch your mouth and don't threaten to kill me, because you can't. I am in karate and I will seriously kick your ass. Thank you!

STORY BEGINS!

Chapter 3: Hospital Run

_I sat on the couch at the shelter. It has multiple apartments inside. Me and my best friends (Riku and Kairi) luckily got a good one. Two bedrooms, which certainly suits me. I get to share a room with Riku. He came in with Kairi about two minutes after me. I was already flipping through channels and stopping on the movie RENT. I smiled as I saw two girls kissing. Kairi payed no attention. She didn't know I was gay, she always seemed to be in her own mind. So we never told her. Riku sat beside me watching intently as the girls said there goodbyes. It was almost the end soon enough and me and Riku had tears in our eyes. He was more sensitive than everyone thought._

Riku washed out my hair letting his hands massage Soras scalp again. when he was done Riku wrapped a towel around the younger boys head and Sora pretended to not know how aroused he was while he stood behind him and rinsed out the dyed hair hair. He kissed Soras neck and Sora smiled.

"Sora, your hair kinda, isn't blue... It's green!" Soras eyes widened. He looked into the mirror and saw the hair sticking out from under the towel. "AW SHIT!" He screamed. He shook his head and Riku smiled from the doorway.

"I think it's kinda sexy. Green. It looks good on you." I smiled and Riku wrapped my arms around my waist and pulled me into a kiss.

_I smiled as I saw Riku aroused when I turned on Cheaper by the Dozen two. I didn't know by what but hey, he's perfect. And it was the scene with Charlie and that one girl. He grabbed a pillow and layed it on his lap. He glanced at me and I glanced away. The phone began to ring and I picked it up from the hook bside the couch. "Hey Selphie!... No... Okay." I hung up knowing Riku wouldn't like the news. "Rikku is in the hospital." Rikus eyes widened and he ran out of the apartment to his sisters side. _

Sora pulled away from him as the phone rang. It was Rikku. "HEY!"

"Hey Sora, how's it going?"

"The usual!"

She laughed in the background and Sora could hear Yuffie in the background. "Well I have to go Sora, just wanted to say hey!" Sora smiled and hung up after saying good-bye. Sora shrugged at Riku and Riku's face looked away. He hadn't smiled in so damn long. Not since his cold went away...

"Oh well, we'll deal with my hair later! Let's get me an outfit!" Riku nodded and followed after Sora, the incredibly jumpy bunny.


	4. The Smile

Sorry! Disclaimer: I don't own KH. I don't. I don't own anything in this story except the plot!

4 reviewers. If ten reviews don't come by the end of this I will cry.

Review Answers:

The reason I put Riku and Rikku together as siblings was because I had to put her in somewhere and their parents will seem very obsessed with their son. Just listen to this chapter and it will answer the rest of that question.

BTW! I've got the list of Chapter titles from 4 - 10

4. The Smile

5. The Diary ((all diary))

6. The Kiss

7. The Fight

8. Guilty

9. The Pregnancy Test

10. Coming Out (on TV)

STORY BEGINS!

**The Smile**

"KAIRI! Are you gonna come or not?" Riku said banging on the door. He opened the door when nothing but music came. He quickly shut it by what he saw.

"What Riku. What did you see?" Sora asked, hovering at his side. He looked into Rikus eyes and smiled. 'He really needs to smile and if he would let me go any further than kissing I could. This puts me in an awkward position.'

"Well she has the story, that's for sure. And she also has a tattoe on the left cheek." Sora looked at him like he was dumb.

"Riku darling, she has always had that tattoe of the butterfly on her cheek." Sora smiled and shook his head. Riku just frowned.

"Wrong cheek..." Soras eyes went wide and Riku slowly walked away. 'Poor Riku, he just had to see her. Like that.' He chased after him as he grabbed the coat and keys from the hook. Sora made sure his now green hair looked as good as possible, which ended terribly, like always. They headed out to the car without Kairi and drove to an abandoned were-house. Where RIku had grown up. Now it was decorated as a club. It had a coke machine out front and the owner of the clb smiled down from on top of it.

"Now what are the two poufs doing here again? Remember last time? You guys made out behind this soda machine?"

"Shut up Zexion. No one can know, you know that!" Sora squealed. Zexion nodded and went back to waving people in.

Riku headed over to the bar and Sora trailed after him. "Regular." Selphie nodded and two shot glasses came their way. They took one each and drowned them. Riku was a very good drinker. He knew how to have fun.

"Dance with me?" Riku nodded and trailed after him. No one cared who danced with who at the club. They really didn't. Everyone knew it was just having fun. Half of the people there were gays and lesbians! Riku started dancing and Sora moved along with him. Soon they were interrupted though by Yuffie and Rikku. "Sora can I dance with my big brother? You can have Yuffie!" Sora smiled and nodded pulling away from Riku. Yuffie had a huge smile on her face and Sora noticed Rikku finally looked at home. She loved her brother. Her parents had loved him too. Loved him so much they named Rikku after him. Then they died.

"Sora. Are you single?" Yuffie asked. Sora tried to act casual, this happened a lot.

"Yes, but I'm not interested at the moment." Yuffie nodded and said, "I'll tell Rikku then." Soras eyes went wide and broke away. He headed out by the now lonely machine. Riku came out minutes later. "What's up cutie?" He asked.

"Your sister likes me." Sora said quietly.

"You just figured this out?" Riku said. He wasn't drunk he just felt good. He was at home too with Rikku. His face lit up in a smile. Soras did too when he saw this and Riku pinned him against the wall.

20 MInutes Later

Screams came from a bedroom in a hotel. Sora and Riku fell down on the bed and Sora laughed. "Wow..." Riku nodded and licked his lips then kissed him. "Finally" Sora muttered. Rikus face lit up again. "Finally..." He said with that perfect smile.


	5. The Diary all Diary

Everyone I would just like to say! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Also, I said after 10 reviews and I only have 9 so just be glad I got this out!

5. The Diary ((all diary))

_Rikku ended up okay. Nothing terrible. She just had a car accident. She got kind of banged up and everyone was worried. She got out the day after. Riku had stayed with her. He came back with caramel all over his lips and made me jealous by saying he went to Shaky's._

_It's okay. As long as he knows I missed him.I started up this diary. It's actually really cool. It's about the story of my life. It's kind of like getting the behind the scenes view of Sora Hidashi. Maybe it will get published someday. Anyway. I was on chapter 9 (or Entry 9) when Riku found it. Well that ended up weird. He liked it. He liked it so much he's making his own, but I won't get to read it until it's done. _

_What a party pooper. _

_Anyway, I'm having this party and I looked at the friendslist. Most of my friends are gay. Like Cloud, Leon, and Selphie and stuff are at least a little bi-curious. It just makes me wonder why I am. I mean, could they rub off on me. I mean, I don't like girls. That's totally out of the question. I like guys, that's the way it has been for oh-so-long. _

_Oh well. This party. I want it to be the last teenage party we'll have. We'll be immature and play spin the bottle and 7-minutes-in-heaven. Everybody thinks it's a great Idea! Right?_

_Especially spin-the-bottle. That's how we all met. _

_We all lived in different places. Our school laws huge! I mean, you could luckily remember 5 faces. But Selphie. Our remember or die girl. She was known to everyone. Class president at 8th grade. Head cheerleader. Best friends with Kairi, my girlfriend at the time. (May I mention I haven't always been gay.) We knew eachother well._

_She had a party. With 50 people. Most left by 3 a.m. But we still had some on-commers. So we played spin-the-bottle. I never spun or anything. But we all got to know achother. Because to spin the bottle we all had to tell a secret before the bottle was spun. _

_I found out that most of our friends were gay. Strange huh. Well it WAS a big school. I found out Leon wore contacts. Now imagine that! _

_It was great. And I couldn't wait for mine. Because I wanted to get kissed this time. And I know who by!_


	6. The Kiss

Still only 9 reviews..

I don't own KH.

Poo

Love you all

Read on

This is the big chappie!

6. The Kiss

_The party had started. Everyone who sat at the circle the last time was there now. Kairi had dosed off on the couch. She didn't know a thing._

_Leon: "I'm engaged… To Cloud."_

_Cloud: "I'm engaged to Leon"_

_All: "We already know that! Give us something else. And congrats!"_

_Cloud: "Thank you, umm Riku told me he likes Sora."_

_Everyone turned to Rike and he looked down. Avoiding the conversation at all costs. _

_Me: "Really?"_

_Riku: "Really… I guess."_

_Me: "What about Kairi?"_

_Riku looked at me. In SHOCK! "What do you mean, what about Kairi?" He looked at her, crashed on the couch. _

"_You all thought. Me? And Kairi? Eww!" We all smiled and looked at Riku. He shook his head and Selphies bottle stopped at me before. She had given me a peck. I crossed my fingers and spun. Riku was getting up. And it stopped…_

_On Riku._

_He shook his head. "This is crazy you guys. You can't just.."_

"_Riku, play the game. For Soras sake." Cloud said. Riku shook his head. _

"_Riku…"_

_Riku leaned down and gave me a kiss. Gentle, and sweet. Perfect. _

"Let's get out of the hotel before we have to pay an extra day." Sora nodded and packed up his backpack. Riku grabbed his ass before he walked out the door. He turned and kissed him. Just like before…


	7. The Fight

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story. Not even my brain. For I stole it from Yuffie.

This story is dedicated to…. My editor. You know who you are! ((after you edited I noticed all the "" I put in disappeared so I put them back in…. Thank you! hugs

Chapter 7 - The Fight

Sora panted as he ran up the stairs. Riku tumbling after him. Before they opened the door they kissed. It was because Kairi was usually just inside the door. This time she was, just like normal. With the exception she was holding Soras' diary in her hand with a VERY upset look on her face.

"Explain. NOW!" Riku kissed the top of Soras' head and traipsed into their room. It wasn't his fight. They all knew that.

"Kairi. You of all people should not need us to explain. I mean you read the story to the kiss right? So you see how it happened. You know what. Read the rest! Maybe you'll find something out you don't know yet!"

Sora flipped her the bird for acting like such a bitch about this. He walked into his room and sat down on his bed looking at Riku. He had a serious look on his face. "What's wrong with you?"

"She's right Sora. We shouldn't have hid it."

"Excuse me? Wasn't I the one who said we shouldn't."

Riku looked down. "You could have anyway. And why did you have to write that damned story anyway? And leave it on our floor!"

Sora stood up. "Excuse me. I love you so I won't disobey you. I'm sorry. I hope you remember it's that damn story that brought us together. And you were the one reading it last night! Maybe last night wasn't a good idea. I should leave…"

"Sora…"

"NO, RIKU! I'm leaving. I don't want to hear it. I didn't tell about us to Kairi because you told me not to and here I am being punished for it. Well fuck you Riku. Oh wait. I already have. It was crap!" He left the house and dialed up Cloud.

"Can I move in with you for a week or two?"

"What did you do, Sora?"

"Why does everyone think it's all my fault!"

"Shit, talk to Leon!"

"Leon speaking. What's your prob?"

"Leon, can I crash at your house?"

"Kairi find out?"

"Yeah." Sora muttered. He could hear the smile on his face.

"Come on over. We have a bed already made for you."

"Thanks Bro."

"Anytime."

He hung up and Sora sighed. He walked down the street and turned to find them sitting on their stoop. Cloud smiled and took his cigarette out of his mouth. He flicked off the ashes and handed it to Leon. Cloud stood up and went inside.

Leon offered it to Sora. "No man. I promised Rik-" Sora began. He stopped himself and took it. He stuck it between his lips and smiled.

"Happy to be yourself again?" Leon asked. Sora fell against the wall and slid down.

"Yeah… I guess."

"What did he do to hurt you so bad?"

Sora flicked the ashes as a habit and sighed. "Everything's my fault, you know."

"Well around here, everything is Clouds fault. Break a dish. It's all Cloud. Why? He likes it…" Leon said creeped out. "But at least he's… Okay. He's the best. He's my Betty Home-Crocker to my Martha Stuart."

Sora almost choked on the cigarette. "Ne- Never make that connection again."

Leon smiled and ruffled the younger boys hair and kissed his forehead. "Hey. Riku's immature. Probably more than Selphie is. But he's smart too. He'll come around." Leon headed inside and Sora looked at the cigarette. It was half gone and he through it on the ground, stomping it out. "Then why do I feel like shit?" He asked himself.


	8. Guilty

**To my wonderful and (few) revewers: I love you and I am so exceptionally sorry this chapter came out so short!**

**D/C: I do not own these characters, but I do want to jump them! Thank you!**

**Chapter 8 Guilty **

_That kiss: Well it was more than just a kiss. THE kiss. Nothing will ever be able to compare to it. I don't want anything to ever compare to it. But over all, I'm upset. Because Riku regrets it. He regrets it because he can't tell Kairi. I wanted him too. I told him to. He said no. He can be stubborn. Maybe I'll break him of that fact. Fat chance._

Sora hated living at Leon's and Cloud's. He could here the two make love in the middle of the night when they think they younger boy was asleep. He didn't get but an hour of sleep each night, after swearing he could puke. And he missed Riku. This was it. It was either never forgive your best friends and find your own place or go home. Make amends of the shit you created.

Sora sighed, he was up at 8 a.m. making breakfast for the two owners for the house. He got eggs onto the plates and sausage, bacon and biscuits too. He turned off the stove and smiled. He did this for Riku almost every day. And now he couldn't. Why? He was a stupid ass son of a bitch. "I'm going home tonight guys." Sora said in the middle of breakfast.

Cloud stood up and left the room. Leon nodded from where he sat. "Very good, Sora. Why are you leaving?"

"I created this whole mess when I couldn't keep my mouth shut. If I just would have listened, maybe none of this would have happened. I have to go home and try to fix it."

He nodded and smiled. "Good job, Sora." Leon sat back down continuing to eat his food. Sora blinked a few times and thought he could soar. Leon understood. That was not a first though either.

When Cloud traipsed into the room, he was smiling too. "I'm going to go pack up." They both nodded and Sora went into his room and started to shove things into his backpack. God do I feel guilty. After saying goodbye to his friends, he headed home; a sinking feeling in his stomach.

A/N: I know, I know. It kinda leaves you hanging for the BIG surprise. I'm sorry. But In Chappie 10, we will get some MAJOR lemony graphicness! (Bumping to M)


	9. Just Read It

Dear fans. I know I have not UPDATED! But I am working on it and you will be pleased to know that it shall be out hopefully by Friday if my editor comes through when I actually figure out what this chappie will be about other than the hint I gave earlier. I am truthfully sorry for the delay. Here is a sneak preview:

Made you look.

Sorry, had to. So here's the real sneak preview:

Once again, made you look.

Okay, I'll stop toying, I don't have enough of the chappie finished to give you a sneak preview. But I do need another editor because mine seems to be a bit cautious of adding to my chapter what needs to be added. Of course the edior would be mentioned as also writing some of the story. I will not lie. I am good with sharing. So please email me with your plead of insanity of wanting to edit my stories. And I will start getting them out quicker. I swear!

Email: through papers It's a mess on my desk… Grabs a sheet AHAH! Found it!

A special on today's list:

1. A Code Lyoko Two chapter Story will be coming out July 19th 2006 called Kissing Under The Stars. Starring your favorite sexy couple: Odd and Ulrich.

2. July 20th I will be coming out with my OWN story of a girl who lives in the city and knows no one but the boy upstairs. Which actually, she only knows his name. It will rock. Here's the linkishness:

http/blog. I know everyone is waiting for the premier of Driving Lessons - Rupert Grints new movie. YAYISH! I just had to say I can't wait on my wonderful list of things.

SO PLEASE! CONTACT ME ABOUT THE EDITING THING!


	10. The Pregnancy Test

((THIS WILL NOT BE SOME USUAL KAIRI HUGGING RIKU TO COMFORT THING!))

Chapter 9

The Pregnancy Test

_That was it. The last straw. He couldn't take it. He loved Kairi, he loved Riku. He smiled and in his notebook he wrote one last message. The end of his story. Time for Kairi to know the truth, I love Riku, and I'm going to let her read it._

_The End Of My Twisted Story_

_-Sora Hidashi_

Sora stumbled into the apartment appalled at the looks of things. He bit his lip and slowly shut the door. He sat on the steps outside of the apartment rocking himself. A boy who had been laying on the couch, his head in Rikus' lap walked out and sat beside Sora. "I know you don't know me, but I know you Sora."

Sora moved away. "And that is supposed to make me feel better how?" Sora asked quietly.

"The name's Demyx." He said. He held out his hand and slowly put it down as he noticed Sora wasn't going to shake it. "Me and Riku are not lovers or dating Sora. Know that."

Sora grunted in acknowledgment and sighed. Demyx shook his head. "You know, Riku has a past life you don't know about…"

"Oh really now?" Sora asked sarcastically. At the moment he didn't care. He remembered going along with the act of laying out the Diary early that morning and if all that led to learning Riku's past, he was ready for it.

"I'd start learning about your boyfriend quick." Demyx stood up smiling and dropped a piece of plastic into Soras' lap. He headed down the stairs. "By the way, I'm Rikkus boyfriend." He said before he got to the door. "And the test… It's Been in Rikus pockets for weeks. Did you not wonder why he doesn't smile much?" At that the boy disappeared and let Soras mind to wander. He flipped the test over and it read +. Guess it was time to get an explanation and give an apology.

I think someone owes me an apology... Sora thought to himself. Just great.

((My editor had only a night. This would have been her last... chapter. I have a ew editor. Athiest I believe... I can't remember if I spelled that right. And my New York story on my blog may be out tonight. Or well, the first chappie. For the link, go back to the memo. AND SORRY THIS WAS SO SHORT!))


	11. The Tease

Sorry guys but there will only be an epilogue and this chapter left. It's almost done! And to my new beta Atheist, TY! And I hope you carry on to editing my other stories and the sequel to this one!

Disclaimer: Haven't put one of these in the last chappie. Whoops. Well I don't own KH or KH2. I do however own this story.

Inspired by my new facorite song: Seasons Call by Hyde.

((GO J-ROCKNESS!))

Chapter 10 (Originally going to be Coming out on TV but plot switched)

The Truth

Sora stood up after watching Demyx leave. he went into the apartment to find Riku not in the living room. However Kairi looked at him from the kitchen. "Hey..." She mouthed. He nodded, acknowledging her existence. He was sorry. He headed towards her. She shook her head and pointed to his room and held up 1 finger. _Talk to Riku first before apologies..._

Sora turned and sighed. Whatever. He slowly opened the bedroom door and found Riku on his bed. He sighed and slowly walked towards his huddled figure. "I'm sorry Riku." He said. Riku was normally the top dog in the relationship but Sora was always the first to forgive and say sorry and such. "But you do have to explain..." He sighed and held the pregnancy test out to him.

Riku closed his eyes and took the piece of plastic. "It means nothing, nothing now..." He let it drop in the waste bin.

Sora paused, confused. "Riku..."

"A girl named Namine died last week..."

"I read about it in the news, her body couldn't take her pregnan-" Sora closed his eyes and bit his lip. Oh... "Riku, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Sora... You... You're perfect."

Sora didn't think. He brought his hand back fast and swung it fast and hard slapping Riku on the face making that nice little sound of flesh hitting flesh fast. It opened Rikus eyes a little more. "If you think I'm perfect you have another thing coming."

Riku looked at Sora. He loved him to death but he had never seen him like this. "I deserved that, didn't I."

"Yes" Sora said. But it was said in tune with a softer voice. Kairis. She stood in the doorway. "Riku, I read it. I know you did. And I'm going to tell you now. I'm disgusted with you, Riku. Not you Sora." She smiled for a brief moment. "Why could you not trust me?"

Sora sighed and threw a sucker at her. She caught it. "He understands." Sora said. She nodded and left, unwrapping the sucker and delving it into her mouth.

"You do owe us an apology. But later." Sora did feel slightly upset about the girl and would ask for details later. But right now, the only thing that mattered was Riku. And Sora. The couple.

Riku's eyes glittered. That beautiful shade. He smiled and nodded. "Later." He said. His hands tracing over Soras chest. The door closed after Kairi, he had made sure. He slipped his hands up Soras shirt and tweaked his nipples getting a gasp from Sora. Sora then smiled and played his teasing game. "Can I be on top?"

Rikus eyes went wide and Sora pretended to almost fall off the bed as Riku positioned himself on his back on his bed. Sora came up with a pair of real handcuffs. He grinned and moved quickly before Riku could react. He had Riku hand cuffed to the bed within seconds, Riku to amazed to do anything, Sora dangled the keys in his face and then stuck them in Rikus shirt pocket. Sweet temptation.

He leaned down and kissed Rikus neck and up and down his jaw line trailing kisses to his chest.he stopped, not wanting to unbutton his shirt. So he just lifted it up a little and licked a bine from his belly button to the button of his pants.

He grinned. Perfect. Rikus body bucking against him and he hadn't even taken off his pants. He undid his pants quickly taking his precious time with the belts though. He threw them all aside and pulled off his own shirt throwing it on the floor near the door. He kneeled down, his mouth going over the head of him and sucking for a moment. He looked up at Riku, whos eyes were glazed over. He grinned. _God, he's perfect. And mine..._ His hand softly cradled his balls teasingly he licked up and down Rikus shaft. His mouth finally covering the top of him. He let his tongus lick every inch of him and positioned his head right, so he could go further.

He went down on him, quickly, deep throating and came up after seconds and and then back down him. And where his mouth didn't touch, his hand did, pumping him. He could hear Riku moan. Bells to his ears. "Soooora..." He moaned.

Sora came off of him but kept his hand pumping, getting faster. "What was that?"

"Soooooora..."

"I'm sorry baby, I can't hear you, you seem to be moaning."

"SORA!" He smiled pumping him as fast as his arm would let him and then stopped as he was about to come. Just stopped, "Riku-kun, what do you want?" He whispered.

"Sora..." He panted. Sora grinned and looked at the little mess that had squirted from his cock and smiled. "Have fun with that." Sora said and kissed him lightly. Sora took the keys out of his pocket and dangled them in front of his face. He winked and threw them out the window. "I believe the Scooby Doo marathon awaits me. It's upposed to be 24 hours of _needed_ Scooby Doo time." Sora gave a cheshire grin and left the room after picking up his shirt and slipping it back on. Leaving Riku to moan still getting spasms, moaning for Sora.

Sora smiled at Kairi. "Forgiven" She said and held up Rikus journal, "It's great so far". And Sora laughed, ended up being, the biggest tease ever.


	12. Epilogue

The Diary.

Epilogue

Sora and Riku were back together. Sora never questioned about the pregnancy test, knowing that Riku would explain when it was the right time. Kairi has read the journal. There is only one entry. She won't let me read it yet. She says that it isn't time. Riku of course knew she has it. He asked her if she thought it was good and she nodded.

This is the end of my story. MY story. And you have been reading this diary all along. You probably didn't know. Sp before I say goodnight I'm going to fill you in. Me and Riku did have glorious sex later that night. And yes, I went down and found the key for those handcuffs, he punished me for it. Badly. Yum.

Kairi isn't pissed at us, much. She's mad at Riku for not telling her. And mad at me because I listened to him. But that's Kairi for you. She said she wants to design my wedding dress. Hint hint. So here it is. All this time this is what the end of The Diary looks like. It is a simple last entry. And the ending words are.

THE END

A/N: AND THE WORST STORY OF THE YEAR GOES TO? Me undoubtedly.

It's okay though. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! The Journal. It will be out within a few days. In the meantime. Review here, tell me you hated it, and apparently I need a new beta cuz mine is too slow… yawn and I hope you read my other stories! YUM!


	13. Review Replies

The Diary Review Replies

athiest - i hope the sequel IS intriging (getting a new chappie out soon! YAY!)

Shiguna - the sequel has started out okay i hope for your grammatical thoughts!

prettypetalz65 - thanks for the info and for reviewing!

SetoKaibaLover - So did i.

lovergirlalot - Lol, No Kairi story, I'd have nothing to write about except her bitching and moaning. and thats no fun now is it?


End file.
